


The Peter Problem: What the Series is

by orphan_account



Series: The Peter Problem [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shop maybe?, Consent, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Peter Peter and more Peter, Porn, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, oh forgot BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just me explaining the whole series since most of you probably don't know what it is lol





	The Peter Problem: What the Series is

I decided to give a lil' explanation since you guys most likely don't know what this series is, so! Lemme explain!!!! In a nutshell, I'll be making fics of Peter x almost all the male heroes in the MCU, except Loki since I'm not sure if he's now considered a hero, but he will always be a hero in my heart no matter what ;w; ANYWAYS! Hence the name "The Peter Problem" I'll be posting mostly one shots and maybe small series's in here as well, idk. But basically all of the ships you see above is what I'm planning to write, not all are going to be smut and porn though, I'm going to write some fluff as well just in case if there are some of you that don't like smut or anything like that. I'm currently writing a fic to add to this series so I hope you guy's like it!!! Also, if you'd like to leave a prompt feel free to do so! I currently don't have much ideas, so go ahead and drop em' in the comments!       


End file.
